The Rebels
by Masked Belladonna
Summary: Mara and her Twin Tara are the Radio Rebels but where will this lead? Gabe/OC


"Ok and we are on in five fore three two one" I count down as Tara presses the On-air button and we both put on are headphones. "These are your Radio Rebels live from the underground, you don't know who we are but we know who you are because we are one of you!"

"Report cards came out today. We both me and rebel got a minus in participation, you can't give us a minus for who we are.." My twin says" So since grades are being handed out we are giving us all at Linken Bay High an F for labelling each other, Jocks, Outcastes, Dorks, Queen-bees and their fellow pops and new born pops"

I look over at my sister Tara "Guys these are all labels, not who we really are, once upon a time being different was a good thing, now those difference aside us, you deserve to embrace your awesomeness, reject the status quo" Me and Tara look at each other.

" We dare you!"

Hi my name is Mara Adams and I have a twin sister called Tara. I have neon blue and purple hair that goes to my mid back and ice blue eyes that you can get lost in well that is what my friends and sister say. Me and Tara and the hottest DJ's in Seattle but you never believe it because we are very shy and only have three friends. I never new that my life will be turn upside down.

_Next day at school_

"Ok last night the Radio Rebels.." Audrey started

"Were awesome!" Tara finished

"As usual, reject the status quo is now my new life motto, their both so inspiring, so...themselves" Audrey says as she shoves a red lollipop into her mouth. Tara sighs as I roll my eyes at Audrey.

"I wish I can be more like them" Tara says as she looks around I nod in agreement.

"You two should talk to you stepdad" Audrey states that make me and Tara fling are heads around.

"What!? why!?" We say at the same time as well as slamming are locker door's shut.

"Er he runs SLAM FM the biggest music station in Seattle" She says in a _'duh'_ tone. Again I roll my eyes at her. "Maybe he could give you two an internship that will be a confidents boost right?" Tara shook her head.

"Are you kidding me! He's been married to my mum for what two months? He probably thinks I'm a total step-freak" She says looking down I nod in agreement.

"I freak out when he asks what kind of cereal I want" I say as Audrey closes her locker and we start to walk to class.

"I wish I could talk to everyone like I talk to you two. I guess that's why you guys are my BFF's or BSF's" Tara says hugging her books like me. Audrey stops and looks at us.

"You mean BFFTLEWE" We give her a _'what the' _look. " You know _Best Friends For Totally Like Ever Without Exeption_" Audrey explains in yet another _'duh'_ tone. "Catchy" I say as we start walking again.

"You two try my new relaxation technique, when I'm memorizing lines for drama I imagine that I'm breathing in the words" Audrey dramatically states.

"Audrey what does that even mean!" I pointed out. She just let in a deep breath.

"You need to breath..." She says breathing out but takes another breath in "..Your words" she added but she sounded like she was going to pass out but never.

"How can you breath at a time like this!" Barry mentioned as he pushed us. I roll my eyes for the what sixteenth time today.

"Problem Barry?" Audrey asks.

"Last night the Radio Rebels revealed the biggest clue yet about their identities they go to our school" Barry says while walking backwards facing us then walking forwards again.

"They mentioned it at 14:30 on Tuesday nights podcast" Larry suddenly says as he get into the lift.

"Wow obsessed much Larry" Audrey said as she, me and Tara get into the lift.

"Obsessed? please! I-I would hardly describe myself as obsessive" He says as he mutters obsessive, takes a wet wipe out of his pocket, wipes the up button then presses it. We all give him the _'really'_ look. "What? It's flu season!" We just roll are eyes.

"This is so exciting, people on the radio who are actually one of us!" Larry states while crouching down.

"It could be them or them or them or them girls yes them girls" Barry says pointing at girls as we walk out of the lift.

"No them girls are too tall. The Radio Rebels voices sound like... 5'6 to me, and their hair is red and a purple blue. Like Tara and Mara!" Larry puts out there.

"Nooo! they are _**nothing**_ like Tara and Mara" Barry says pointing at us.

"Hey..." Tara yell/whispers in annoyance and stops walking.

"Wh what's that supposed to mean!" I say quite angry if I say so.

"Oh we love but your nothing like the Radio Rebels that are definitely are a blonde and a brunet" Barry says while putting his arms on are shoulder but turned to Larry when he said the bit about the hair. I face plant.

"And you know this how?" Larry asked his twin.

"Because the Radio Rebels are my soul mates, we are connected for example I also got a minus in participation" Barry reply's to Larry.

"How can that be, you never shut up!" Larry said.

"Exactly!" Barry says excitedly. I sigh and notice Tara to see she was watching Stacy and her fellow pops kick a boys remote control car over and walk away. Poor kid. I shake my head in shame.

"How can they reject the status quo when status quo is... status quo?" Tara says while looking at us.

"Like the Radio Rebels said be ourselves" Audrey says while walking over to them me and Tara not far behind as we keep saying Audrey's name.

"Hi Stacy how's it going" She says with me and Tara stood behind her as Barry and Larry come over.

"See? This is what I'm talking about. Everyone thinks they can talk to us because of those eternally lame Radio Babbles!" Stacy says looking annoyed and pointing at us.

"We thinks she protest too much" Barry said while popping his head over Kim's shoulder.

"Yea we thinks wait what do we thinks?" Larry asks while looking at Barry.

"That maybe she is one of the Radio Rebels!" Barry answered.

"Please! like I would ever encourage people like you to talk to us" Stacy said while doing hand movements.

"Ah ha so you admit you listen to her!" Larry says as he points a finger at her. Stacy scoffels and starts texting. Kim then slowly turns around and sees Barry staring at her intently.

"This one's staring at me make it stop!" Kim says while looking back.

"Please don't stand so close to us!" Stacy says coming back to the real word from texting. Kim just shooed him away. Tara watches while I just shake my head.

"You and I aren't any different! like the Radio Rebels said..." Audrey was cut off by Stacy putting her finger in front of her mouth.

"No words, you don't think were different watch and learn Principal Marino..." We all turn around to see Principal Marino walking past but as soon as she heard Stacy she came over to us.

"Stacy" She says looking around. "Is everything alright here?" She asks.

"Actually no, Audrey was trying to get me to listen to some pod cast in class, but of course I said no" Stacy lies looking all innocent. Bitch. Principal Marino looked at Audrey.

"What? No I mean I never..." Audrey was cut off again but this time by Marino.

"You know that there's an anti-distraction policy, let me see your bag" Marino says while getting it out. Audrey huffed.

"But I wasn't even listening to it" she said

"Well now you can't can you" the principal said in a mocking voice. "You too young lady's" The principal said holding out her hand to me and Tara. I sighed as I give my MP3 and earphones to her. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Stacy" She says before walking away.

"Get it now? Your little DJ hero's don't know what their talking about" Stacy says with attitude. I notice Tara trying to say something.

"Oh I'm sorry does her royal shyness want to say something?" Stacy asked with sarcasm dripping from each word. Tara try's to say something but couldn't. "Hum I guess not" She says walking away with her posse.

I look over at Tara "You ok?" I ask. She nods her head. "Don't worry you will do it next time!" I say. Just before we were about to go I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turn around to see Gabe looking at me. He smirks and winks at me before chatting with his friends again.

* * *

**Hope you like it! I will put the outfits Mara wears on my profile.**


End file.
